Let The Party Games Begin
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: Sequel To Second Date; A Slumber Party Will Introduce The Oddest Group Of BFF's A Little BBxSF, A Bit Of BBxAlex & A Touch Of Shoujo-Ai


**Teen Titans, Totally Spies & the PS2 (Playstation 2) Do Not Belong To Me**

**

* * *

**

_**Author's Note: It Takes place in the Early Days of Summer**_

**

* * *

**

Awhile Back Beast Boy had the single greatest night ever with his girlfriend from Beverly hills And he can't wait to see what happens next

And while he was playing video games on his PS2 and Starfire was watching him while sipping a bottle of mustard he got his wish.

"MAIL CALL", Shouted Cyborg as he entered the ops room will letters a book, and a couple of magazines

"Oh Boy, the mail's here" said an excited beast boy as he paused to game to rushed over to see the Mail!

"Okay Let's see what we got" said cyborg as he fished around through the small amount of mail

"For Robin, it's King-Fu trainee's digest magazine" and robin came over to pick it up.

"For Raven, it's the Herbal Tea recipe book" and Raven wasted no time receiving it by using her Powers

"And for Beast Boy a letter from Pen-Pal a. k. a. Your Girlfriend" Beast Boy Smirked as he snatched It away from Cyborg.

"And for me, a Race car magazine", Cyborg replied with the utmost pride

"I Guess you want to upgrade your T-Car, Huh" Beast Boy said with a wicked smile on his face

"Oh Ha-Ha, It's so funny I forgot to laugh" Cyborg mockingly replied

Once BB sat down and turned off his game he opened the letter from Alex:

_**Dear Beast Boy,**_

_**It's been awhile since we last seen each other, I just rented my own summer vacation home **__**In Pacific Grove, and I thought tomorrow I could break it in by inviting you and Starfire **__**over for a little Slumber Party with a few games and maybe a dance or two.**_

_**And maybe we can even hang out together**_

_**Hope to see you soon.**_

_**XOXOXOXO**_

_**Alex**_

"Oooooooh, Hey Star you thinking what I'm thinking" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh Yes, This occasion shall be most enjoying" Starfire happily replied

"Looks Like you two are both excited to see Alex" Robin asked with a smirk

"You Bet dude" Beast Boy wickedly replied

Once the two packed everything including a sleeping bag they took off for Pacific Grove, and after For what it may seem like hours they finally arrived at Alex's Vacation Home which is only about 20-30 Yards from the Beach.

"Ooooooh, Such a glorious environment" Said Starfire, "It Sure is" Beast Boy replied as he Knocked on the door.

"Oh Beast Boy, So glad you came and I see you brought Starfire with you" Alex replied in an Excited tone

"It is wonderful to be here, and you have such a lovely vacation home" Starfire complemented

"Yeah, What she said" Beast Boy Followed up.

Once the two entered and after the Sun went down, they knew the fun was about to begin.

* * *

Minutes later they changed into their sleepwear:

The First was Beast Boy who was wearing a (**XXXX-Large**) Lime Green Shirt, Red Plaid Pajama Pants and (**Size 13) **Cinnamon colored Moccasin Slippers.

The Second was Starfire wearing her Hot Pink Pajamas & Slippers To Match

And Of Course Alex, Who appeared in a (**XXX-Large) **Golden-Yellow Shirt And Shorts to Match

"You two look fabulous in your sleepwear" Alex softly complemented.

"Thanks, you too" Beast Boy & Starfire replied in unison.

Once All three of them were settled in her bedroom, Alex Asked "were you able to bring some music with you"

"You Know It" Beast Boy replied as he unpacked his CD Player along with his "_Greatest Dance Club __Hits of the 2000's" _CD

And once BB pressed play on the CD He and the Girls started to dance to the 1st Track, It was the reggae remix of "Switch" By Will Smith Featuring Elephant Man.

And While the changeling started movin' and groovin' to the Beats, Starfire and Alex were Seductively Swaying back and forth.

And after An hour of dancing the CD was done playing, then Beast Boy asked "so what's Next" he asked.

"Were gonna play the first of five of My favorite party games, Truth or Dare"

"Wonderful" Starfire happily replied as she & Beast Boy sat down Indian Style on their sleeping bags,

"Since this is my Vacation home, I'll go first" Alex Suggested with a smirk and followed by Saying "okay Beast Boy Truth Or dare"

"Dare" Beast Boy wickedly suggested, "Okay BB, I Dare you to change into a parrot and squawk" Alex suggested happily"

And BB wasted no time in changing into a parrot and squawking like nobody's business, and once He was done he changed back and followed by saying, "Okay Star, Truth or Dare"

"Dare" She Softly replied.

"Okay Starfire, Alex & I Dare you to Kiss your pillow, and make it a French kiss" Beast Boy Suggested with a smirk

Starfire reluctantly went along with it as she picked up a pillow and laid a nice wet one on it,

Once she Was done she followed up "Okay friend, truth or dare", and Alex suggested "Dare"

And BB Followed up by saying "Star & I, Dare you to drink a bottle of Mustard"

Alex got up and walked to the downstairs fridge and returned with her bottle of mustard and practically drank Half of the bottle, after 10 more minutes of Truth or dare they moved on to the next game.

"So friend Alex, What is The Next Game" Starfire Asked.

"Spin The Bottle", Alex Suggested with a wicked smirk on her face

"What Kind of game is that" Starfire asked with such curiosity, and Beast Boy replied by saying "It's where couple take turns kissing each other" Starfire was completely blushed from his answer.

Seconds later Alex arrived with and empty bottle of Sierra Mist Cranberry Splash, and wasted no Time positioning it right and was first to spin it landed on Beast Boy, "Lucky Me" he thought.

And BB & Alex wasted no time, as they kissed for a few minutes, Starfire stared, blushed & Giggled at the Same time.

Once They where done, It was Beast Boy's turn to spin the bottle and, Starfire Giggled when it Landed On her, and before they began Beast Boy suggested "You want to make it a French kiss"

"Yes Please" Starfire replied in a soft and blissful tone.

And these two French-Kissed each other like nobody's business, and Alex can only watch and blush.

And when it came down to Starfire's turn to spin the bottle and when it landed on Alex She was in A bit of a cold shiver.

"What's wrong, You never kissed a girl before" Alex Asked

"No I Haven't" She Answered.

Starfire decided to chance it as she & Alex pressed their Lips together, and BB Couldn't help but To watch in amazement.

"I Guess there's a first time for everything" said starfire.

"I Think I Know what the next game is" Beast Boy complemented with a Smile that's nine miles Past wicked.

"You said it" Alex replied as she, BB & Starfire walked over to the closet in her Bedroom

"It's called Seven minutes in heaven, It's where we kiss each other for seven minutes in the closet"

"This ought to be fun" Said an Excited Beast Boy, "Yes it should" Starfire completed softly

"And Since you two are together, you should go first" Alex Suggested

Once BB & Star entered the closet Alex closed the door behind them and started the timer.

"I Guess we better get started" Beast Boy sheepishly suggested.

"Yes we should" said Starfire as she pulled him closer, and they kissed each other, once they stopped For air and left the closet Alex completed with the utmost bliss "I guess you two were really in heaven"

"It Was heaven, with a side trip to paradise!" Said Beast Boy

Once Alex gave beast Boy the timer She & Star went into the closet.

"I Suppose you really want to know what it's like to kiss a girl" Alex Asked

"I Guess" Starfire replied

Alex wasted no time as she pulled her closer for a Long French Kiss, once they exited the closet

Beast Boy happily complemented "Wooooooo Mercy! It bet the both of you enjoyed that".

"Oh Beast Boy, It felt ever so glorious" Starfire happily replied, "Yeah, what she said" Alex followed Up.

Seven minutes when BB & Alex were done in the closet, He said "this has been the best night ever, so far".

"Oh Yes, It is mostly enjoyable" Starfire replied with excitement

"I'm Glad the both of you are having a good time" Alex softly complemented

And after a Couple more games **[Hide & Seek, UNO] **and more dancing BB, Alex & Starfire all Decided to turn in.

"Goodnight you two" Said Alex

"Goodnight Alex" BB & Star replied unison

And once they turned out the lights they all drifted off into their Dreamland.

**

* * *

**

When Morning arrived BB & Star made their way downstairs, only to be greeted by Alex and her Wonderful breakfast display.

"Morning you two, Hope you Like what you see"

And when they saw a Tofu Omelet, Some flapjacks, Belgian waffles, French toast and 3 glasses ofOrange juice.

"It's wonderful" Said Beast Boy

"It's just my way of declaring our new friendship" Alex said

"Oh It is such a wondrous way of starting our new friendship" Starfire Softly replied.

"I Couldn't Agree more" Beast Boy replied Once They sat on the table all three raised their glasses, Beast Boy followed up by saying "To You, Me & Starfire, The Newest & Best Friends For Life"

"To Us" Alex & Starfire Chanted in unison Once they were done with breakfast it was half past 11:00 A.M., The got showered and appeared in Their civilian outfits.

"Ready for the mall girls" Beast Boy Asked

"Oh Yes" The Girls replied in unison.

Once they got into Alex's Rental car which was a Pontiac Firebird and took off for the mall knowing That today was the start of a newly found friendship.

**END**

**It's The End of one crossover series, and the start of a another, should be fun!**

**Later Days**


End file.
